


Opposite Ends of The Spectrum

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Renegade Commander Shepard, Ruthless (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short stories including my Shepard's, Lianne and Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing that scene in Mass Effect 1 where Joker interuppts the two right before they kiss. I wondered what was going on in Kaidan's head. This drabble is a result of that.

Dammit. He had come this close to kissing Commander Shepard. _This close_. He stormed down to his quarters, fantasizing about throwing Joker out the airlock. Why couldn’t Joker have waited _five minutes_ before interrupting them. Surely it couldn’t been as important as the reapers invading, or the council changing their minds. If it was that, maybe Joker had an excuse, but otherwise, it could have waited.  
“Is everything OK Kaidan?” Garrus asked as he marched to his locker  
“Everything is fine Garrus.” He growled as he nearly threw the door of the locker off and started changing into his armor.


	2. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way Lianne would take working with Cerberus quietly

"So, I've been dead for two years?" Commander Lianne Shepard asked, disbelief worming it's way into her smoke grey eyes. Jacob nodded,  
"Yes. You were registered as dead for the past two while we rebuilt you."  
Lianne looked the two of them, trying to decide if they were serious. She got her answer from their eyes.  
"Shit. You're not joking, are you?"  
"No. Why would we be?" Miranda snapped, her patience tissue-thin. For a moment, you could almost hear the information being processed in Shepard's brain. Slowly, she reached up to touch her right eyebrow, running her finger along it.  
"I had a scar here." She commented, lifting up her shirt to reveal her stomach, "And one here too. I'm pretty sure my hairs darkened as well."  
Seeing the confusion and distress on their faces, she apologised,  
"Sorry, it's a lot to take in. Didn't you say you were with... Cerberus?"  
Jacob nodded,  
"That's understandable. Look, I know you don't like Cerberus-"  
"Don't like?! You bastards have caused more suffering than any other human organisation in the past century! You killed my best friend on Akuze! I'd known her since I was eight! How do justify that?!"  
"I know you think Cerberus is a terrorist organisation-"  
"I don't think you are, I know you are! Quill was the closest thing I had to family! And don't get me started on those experiments you performed!"  
"We saved you life!"  
Now Miranda was shouting, her face twisted into a scowl.  
"You wouldn't do that unless it benefited you!" Lianne argued, shutting Miranda up instantly. Jacob chose his next words carefully, knowing that Lianne probably knew how to hurt someone, even without a weapon.  
"Commander, please, put your personal feelings aside. The Illusive Man wants to speak with you. He's willing to make you an offer. At least hear him out."  
There was silence as Lianne considered her options.  
"Fine. I don't seem to get a choice anyway." She said, her hand instinctively reaching for something that wasn't there


End file.
